Evolution Prime
Evolution Prime is the leader of the Iacon Elite Guard in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Origin Altigon was appointed commander of the Autobot forces on Cybertron by Optimus Prime while he and his forces protected Earth from the Decepticons. As one of his first operations alongside the Autobot leader, Optimus and Altigon traveled deep into Cybertron to access Vector Sigma. There they had the supercomputer create another Autobot Matrix of Leadership based on Optimus' current Matrix. Vector Sigma successfully copied the knowledge, wisdom, and power contained within the original Matrix, though at a cost of slightly diminishing the power of both, as it was now spread across two Matrices. Upon receiving the new Matrix, Evoplex was formatted into a state-of-the-art Cybertronian transport truck. His strength, intelligence, endurance, and firepower were upgraded. From now on he would be known as Evolution Prime. Overview Evolution Prime is also the commander of the Iacon Elite Guard, a covert operations unit specializing in spec ops, espionage, stay-behind operations, false-flag mission, and counter intelligence. While they are true to the Autobot cause, they seek a more radical, a more Decepticon-like approach to getting things done. They take no prisoners, showing little mercy to the enemy; and leave no one behind, devoutly loyal to their unit. Evolution Prime also sits on the High Council of the Autobot War Council, the AWC. He is one of the founding members of the Autobot clan. He has worked his way up, sometimes by questionable means, from common soldier all the way up the ranks to command this formidable group of Autobots. Evolution Prime is not what you might perceive as a "true" Autobot. He has both Autobot and Decepticon qualities. While he is true to the Autobot cause and ideals, he takes a more Decepticon approach to getting thing done. He is more willing to take more risks than Optimus might. Evolution will not hesitate to put him and other in harms way to accomplish a mission or task. Grudge with Freak Show One of Evolution Primes darker, more controversial moments was a covert op mission against the powerful Decepticon unit, the Freak Show. More specifically it was against their leader, Gore, and their heavy hitter, Death Sentence. He sent out a large group of recruits on a "training" mission where he knew his intelligence had intimated Gore and Death Sentence to be. The new recruits engaged the Decepticons, overwhelming them and fighting valiantly. They took down both Gore and Death Sentence, but they themselves had been slaughtered as well. As the slaughter ended, Evolution Prime approached Gore, who lay in a heap after finishing of the last recruit, Death Sentence lying motionless nearby. Evolution took out the banned spark extractor and ripped the spark for Gore's body. He then left Death Sentence to die. His efforts turned out to be in vain though. The Freaks rescued Death Sentence and the remains of Gore. Death Sentence was reformatted into a larger, more powerful Decepticon and renamed himself Dead Reckoning. He and the rest of the Freaks came after Evolution Prime. They overpowered him and ascertained the location of Gore's spark by invading his memory banks. They recaptured his spark and placed it within a new more powerful body that Gore had been working on. When Gore was activated, he set about teaching Evolution Prime a new lesson in pain. The damage that was done by Gore and the Freaks in their brutal beating left him in the CR Chamber and out of action for many months. Evolution still vows revenge to this day. The Intergalactic Combat League Smelting Pool Championships Evolution Prime was selected as one of the few Cybertronians who was worthy enough to compete in the ICL Smelting Pool Championship. As deemed by The Huntmasters, a dark and sinister group of ancient race of warriors whose technology rivals or even surpasses that of the Transformers. He was transported deep within the depths of Cybertron without warning with the rest of the chosen participants. Some of chosen were veterans much like Evolution Prime. Others were fairly new but have risen through the ranks since a wave of energy ravaged Cybertron rendering all inhabitants powerless and even wiping out scores of warriors completely. Still other chosen participants were inexperienced altogether but showed great potential. For the first round of battle, all participants were upgraded in power by The Huntmasters to the participants choosing but not to exceed the power level set forth by the warrior race. One by one the participants were taken to the head Huntmaster and upgraded, keeping their configurations a secret from the rest of the participants. Once all the configurations were set, all participants were transported to a secret part of the Smelting Pool, the underground fighting arena on Cybertron shunned by most Cybertronians. This is where they would be put to the test. This wouldn't be about who could get the most wins, but who could perform the best overall in the pits. Evolution Prime started out strong beating his overmatched opponents, one of which was the mighty Decepticon Megatron. Evolution Prime fought valiantly but ended up suffering a major injury at the hands of CATalyst, one of his oldest foes. Evolution Prime was never the same after that injury that took many cycles to fully repair. He ended up finishing in the middle of the pack in round one, though he did take something positive away from this. He carefully studied all of his opponent's upgrades and came up with an improved version of his own. Since round one ended and it was allowable to reconfigure his upgrades, he has greatly improved his fighting capabilities. Now round two is upon us and even more upgrades are available. The Hunmasters have stated that new participants will be coming in to join this go around while others will be left behind as they did not show the promise they once saw in them. More is at stake this time. Evolution Prime has found out that there may be more to this than what is being shown. All of its best leaders taken off and put in a pit to fight it out. This could be a big distraction and spell doom for all of Cybertron. Evolution Prime has taken it upon himself to figure it out before it's too late for everyone. Capabilities Evolution Prime can combine with his trailer much like Optimus Prime does in Powermaster mode. This gives him enhanced strength and armor and firepower, but also drains his energon supply faster. His main weapon in a Matrix Enhanced High Energy Laser Rifle. He can tap into the Matrix to make weapon more powerful. He has an upgraded supercomputer able to interface with Vector Sigma and the Matrix to gain knowledge. This allows him to use this combined knowledge pool to better his strategic approach in combat. His weakness is his slower speed. Evolution Prime maybe big and powerful, but his size slows him down. He is also over confident in his abilities and may underestimate his opponent in battle. See Also *Iacon Elite Guard, Evolution Prime's unit Category:Transformers: Extinction